


Copperright oneshots

by mutifandom_cultist



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, M/M, RHMisapiningidiot, Reginaldhasptsd, e - Freeform, firstwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutifandom_cultist/pseuds/mutifandom_cultist
Summary: Reginald has ptsd from seeing RHM dying and has nightmares about it.(This is my first work lmao)
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Reginald day up sweating. Tears stung his eyes as he stumbled out of bed, breathing heavy. He had previously thought he could go a night without his right hand man, however he was VERY wrong...

He couldn't care less about The stares of the clan members as he walked to the cockpit. Reginald knew he was crying, but he just wanted his righty at that moment. He entered the cockpit, which was fortunately empty except for a certain cyborg. Right hand man immediately noticed the tear-stained reginald, turning to swiftly pull him into his lap. "...so you were wrong?" right mumbled in a smug tone, making the other chuckle slightly to no one in particular. "y-yea..." reginald sighed, wiping the remaining tears away. Reginald felt his eyes go heavy, soon falling asleep against his husbands chest. Right smiled at the other lovingly, turning on autopilot. He carefully picked up his sleeping husband, walking back to their quarters. The two had been married before their life of crime and neither regret it one bit. However, they are literally stupid and forgot to tell the clan.

{the next day sisterz}

The two made their way to the cockpit the very next day, hand in hand. Some clan members were expecting them to be dating, others were surprised. Everyone knew what happened to the homophobic ex-clan members. Soon a brave clan member asked "are you two dating? We are all wondering..." the brave person was prepared to be scolded or something but instead he got a reply. "we've been married for years actually." reginald deadpanned, unaware of how flustered RHM had become. The brave member held back a snort of laughter when RHM pulled reginald into his lap, making reginald EXTREMELY flustered. The member saluted his bosses and got out of there before he got himself killed with his laughter.


	2. Drabbles and headcannons cuz yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dabbles and headcannons!

Drabbles:

Reginald: so come here often?-  
RHM: reg..we live here-  
Reginald: flip-

Henry: your done re-  
RHM and Reginald kissing:  
Henry:..bye

Charles and Reginald, captured: *missing their bf/husband*  
RHM and henry: *squabbling while trying to get their bf/husband*

Ran out of drabbles ;-;

Headcannons:

-Reginald has ptsd  
-RHM definitely loves the western genre  
-Reginald only swears when really mad due to his classical and eccentric personality.  
-RHM is a swearing machine half the time

Thats all i got...sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me some prompts on insta or tumblr!  
> (both are multifandon_cultist)


	3. Your my soft spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff cuz yes

Right hand man knew Reginald better that anyone. RHM hated to admit it, but he definitely had a soft spot for the other. He could not count the times he's resisted to pull the slighly smaller into a protective hug when in danger and he hated it. He hated how he was hopelessly in love with the other. But he could never hate Reginald, even if he wanted to. If even thought if hating him, he remembered all the things they've been through...well more specifically how cute reginald can be. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, so he kept quiet, afraid of getting hurt mostly.

Until one certain event...

"...right? you ok?" Reginald said, snapping RHM out of his daze. Reginald found his mind wondering. Is he ok? Is he sick? His thoughts were a mix of 'what if he hates me or something?’ and 'is he sick or dying?' as he gave a concerned look to the other who looked more confused than anything. Reginald moved closer to the now tense Right hand man, carefully asking "are you ok? you've be acting weird lately.." Right's breath hitched. Reginald knew how close he was, but he was oblivious to RHM's symptoms. RHM silently exhaled, finally finding the ability to speak. "m' fine reg!" RHM muttered, not making eye contact. Reginald wasnt convinced but he would pry later. He wasnt an evil mastermind for no reason. The day passed quickly. Now was Reginald's time to act.

RHM tiredly stumbled into his and Reginald's shared quarters, unaware of Reginald waiting for him. As soon as he had Stepped in he was pinned by the slightly smaller, who had a determined look on his face. "you will tell me what is wrong or-" reginald was cut off by RHM turning the tables and pinning him against the wall. "nothin’ as i told yer'" RHM whispered to the flustered man, smiling at the other. Reginald, still blushing, decided 'fuck it' and leaned in, connecting their lips softly. RHM melted into the kiss quickly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. The two were way too distracted to remember the door was still open, let alone see the unfortunate security guard that passed by. They finally parted, just staring lovingly at eachother for a few minutes. "ive wanted to do that for ages" Reginald mumbled, smiling at his righty. "so i 'an finally call yer' mine?" RHM purred in exhaustion. "all yours~" Reginald yawned, only now realizing how tired he really was. RHM picked up Reginald, who squeaked in suprise, and entered his bedroom. The two fell asleep in eachothers arms, praying that wasnt a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while on this enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lmao sorry its short


End file.
